


CRIMINAL MINDS

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Crime AU, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mentions of Death, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The human mind is limitless. Isn't that scary?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 30
Kudos: 50
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	CRIMINAL MINDS

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! ^^

~~~

"People, listen up," Junmyeon, the captain, speaks up. "It's been four days and D.O. Kyungsoo's assassin is still on the loose." He takes a one-all of all the officers sitting in the room and stops when his eyes fall on Park Chanyeol.

"I know it's shocking to lose one of our own, but I expect you to not let your emotions drive you and instead, investigate with rationality."

Chanyeol’s heart feels heavy. He doesn't bother to hear any further - he doesn't need to. He was there on the scene and watched it happen with his own eyes. Chanyeol's statement has everything he knew - they were patrolling, went to the hotspots of drug-smuggler and one moment, Kyungsoo tells him to follow him and the next moment, he falls on the ground with a thud - a bullet straight through his skull.

Kyungsoo was his partner and he was supposed to keep his partner's back.

He failed.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asks quietly, putting his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh.

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, and he knows Baekhyun, his husband, will understand. He always does.

Baekhyun doesn't push him and Chanyeol is grateful for that. Chanyeol fixes his eyes back on the captain. Junmyeon is closing his briefing.

"Officer Park!" the captain says.

Chanyeol stands up. "Yes, sir."

"Your request has been approved. Take Officer Byun with you. I expect you to submit the report before the day ends."

"I can go alone, sir."

"You know the protocol. Always have a backup."

"I-"

"No arguments, Park. Dismissed." The captain takes the case-file and walks out of the room.

"What was that?" Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol knew this was coming.

"I don't want you to worry about me.”

"I know, and that's why I asked to be your partner."

Guilt rises within Chanyeol when he sees the tired eyes of Baekhyun. “You did?”

Baekhyun gives him a cheeky smile. Chanyeol returns the gesture weakly and starts to walk. Baekhyun follows him closely behind. Chanyeol could feel his husband’s eyes on him every once in a while. He knows his husband has questions, but he doesn't say anything. Chanyeol feels thankful for that.

Chanyeol offers to drive, hoping this would keep him free from all the thoughts. The drive to the site of the murder was tensed, to say the least.

"Remember what the captain said: don't let your emotions drive you, Chanyeol." Chanyeol tries to keep his body relaxed. He knows Baekhyun always sees through him, but, today, he doesn't want him to.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Baek."

"You don't seem fine and it's alright. Just don't shut me down, okay? You know I care for you, right?"

Chanyeol turns his face a little to give Baekhyun a reassuring smile. “I love you.”

As the site comes into view, Chanyeol’s heart starts hammering. Kyungsoo’s cheerful face makes its way to his mind. _Follow me, Chanyeol._

Chanyeol moves his focus from the old building when he hears Baekhyun call someone out.

“Who are you?” Baekhyun ducks under the police tape and walks towards the young, disheveled looking man. Chanyeol jogs after him. “He’s Yixing.”

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with raised eyes, waiting for an explanation. “He hangs around here. My source.” Baekhyun nods slowly and then eyes the man from head-to-toe. “You know it’s a crime scene. No one should be here.” Yixing just shrugs - doesn’t look interested in answering.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asks with authority.

Yixing’s expression turns into an amused one. “Homeless gotta live somewhere, ain’t we.”

“You have to leave, buddy,” Chanyeol says. He gives him an apologetic smile.

“Man, my pal, who died was nice. Didn’t deserve it.”

Baekhyun gives the man a once over and walks past him to inspect the area inside the building. “Leave now if you want to stay out of trouble.”

“Ain’t gonna find anything here,” the man says, giving a sloppy salute and walks away. Chanyeol follows Baekhyun inside.

“Think your friend knows something?” Baekhyun asks as he inspects around the chalked figure where the body of Kyungsoo had been.

“He would’ve told me.”

“You’re here to re-enact the scene, right?” Chanyeol looks at him in surprise. Baekhyun couldn’t know this unless -

“I read your report,” Baekhyun explains, “I’ll take your position. You take Kyungsoo’s.”

“Alright,” Chanyeol says, as he points to the place where Baekhyun has to stand, and then takes his position facing his husband. Baekhyun draws his gun out from his holster and removes the safety.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol says, confused.

“Didn’t you want to find what you miss earlier?”

“Yes, but-”

Baekhyun points his gun towards Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo wasn’t supposed to die.”

Chanyeol feels something drop in his stomach as the realization hits. “You shot him?”

“He got in the way. I feel bad for him.”

“What do you mean?”

“I gave you so many signs, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, his voice low, so dangerous. “You think I wouldn’t know about the fake duty-calls you used to get at random times.”

Chanyeol feels his heart stop momentarily.

Baekhyun continues, “You know I hate lies.” Chanyeol does know that, and that’s why he ended things with Kyungsoo that night - the same night he got killed.

Chanyeol reaches for his gun.

“Don’t,” Baekhyun warns.

Chanyeol raises his hand, surrendering. “Baekhyun, let’s talk, okay? You wouldn’t be able to get away with shooting me.”

“Everybody knows how much you’re affected by Kyungsoo’s death. I could say your thoughts got too irrational and I had to shoot you in self-defense,” Baekhyun says, a smug smile on his face. “And who would believe, I, your sweet husband, would ever hurt you?”

“We can forget about this. You killing Kyungsoo and my _mistake_. I'm sorry, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol tries, his voice hopeful, and hands shivering, “let’s forget everything and start fresh. I love you.”

Baekhyun scoffs. "It may be easy for you to live with a criminal, love, but, I," he smiles, "I can't live with a cheater." And he pulls the trigger.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "Traitor, traitor, my dear husband, I hope the hell would treat you well."
> 
> \- Your One And Only


End file.
